Girl Meets World: Girl meets forbidden romance 2-secret of the vampire
by Albedo666
Summary: Set after the events of the first story this picks up on its heels. Lucas has been changed, dealing with the newfound effects of being a vampire. Maya feels the guilt of it and together their relationship will be tested throughout as they rise to face a new evil. A mostly Lucaya tale. Hope everyone is up for another round.
1. Chapter 1 Rough patch

**Authors note:** I figure I would do a sequel to my 'Girl Meets Forbidden Romance' as the way I left things sort of called for a sequel. A lot of people have viewed my fanfic so that has to account for something, even if it was just glanced at. Lucas and Maya are a couple in this and I believe I owe it to everyone this time if it was more Lucas and Maya centric. So the two of them will be taking a journey in this story as a new evil rises and Maya and Lucas will find their relationship tested as Lucas deals with his newfound hunger. On the heels of the first story lets kick this into action:

Girls Meets World: Girl Meets Forbidden Romance 2

Secret of the vampire

CH.1: Rough patch

9th Grade would be starting really soon for them, maybe early as tomorrow and things were never quite the same as they were yesterday. Maya Hart had a boyfriend…whom she had turned into a vampire. The one thing she had treasured above all else, listening to his heart beat…was taken from him all on account of her selfishness. She could not bear the thought of him growing older, of dieing in battle, of drowning at sea…not that they would be one could never be too careful. At first Lucas reacted calmly, about as calm as a human would after having died and then learning there was no heart to listen to…and well what would you expect…he crashes through the window as blood lust dawns on him.

Maya chased after him, that is what she was doing on a Sunday night…chasing down her boyfriend and hoping he didn't attack anyone. The cold played across her face and she burned the street using her honed vampiric speed spotting him as he turned up ahead and she could sense his blood lust by the way he was growling and drooling, not that attractive, but at least he wasn't talking to himself.

The transition from human to vampire had different effects on people. Some would take it calmly, collect what was going on pragmatically and sort stuff out and be done with it. Other people crashed through windows and landed on the street below running off like a deer caught down the barrel of a hunter's shotgun. "Lucas…this is crazy…come back here before you hurt someone!"

"I need to feed…must feed…stay away from me Maya!" Well at least he was talking to her. She figured he would be a little more upset over what happened.

"Lucas we need to talk…you can't just do what you want when you are a vampire, there is a certain order about this-."

Lucas shot her a glare and she flinched a bit seeing the blood in his eyes and his pale skin in the moonlight. "You made me this way Maya…could not let things go…I'm a blood hungry monster now because you couldn't let things be!"

Ok now he was getting upset at her, she deserved that, she hung her head low but didn't slow down any as he seemed to pick up on the scent of a human. "Lucas…I'm sorry about this…I would undo it if I could…but look at this way…at least you can't die of old age now-."

"You had no right to do this to me Maya…I was happy as a human, albeit the process of waking from a comma wasn't pleasant…still I liked being able to hang with my human friends without the desire to suck them dry!" Lucas leaped onto a gate and as he ran along it she looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"You need to ease off your saddle a bit Lucas…you are getting a little ahead of yourself and that horse you are riding will rear and kick you off if you aren't careful." Maya knew how it was to be new to the whole vampire scene…and if not for Riley's family she'd have lost herself to the darkness and self-hating.

"Yeah about that…can I even ride a horse now that I am a vampire? Would the horse sense I am dead, would it fear I would suck its blood…oh god…how can I even go back home now that I'm one of you?" Lucas continued running then slipped and fell to the ground.

"Lucas!" Maya raced up the wall and then dropped down as she found him a tangled mess as he landed in a pile of leaves. "Honestly I wouldn't know Lucas…I've never rode a horse. Look…let me help you out here and we'll go back to my place and sort through this-."

"No Maya…I can't…you made me a monster…took away all my humanity so I can't even enjoy the sun anymore without being burnt. All the things I loved from basketball, sports, even horse riding they are condemned to night…and don't even tell me there is a silver lining to all this cause there isn't." Lucas stood up as he looked at his arm as it hung at an odd angle.

"Like it or not Ranger Rick…you are coming with me before you freak some kid out with your dangling arm." Maya took hold of him and as he tried to resist she shoved him up against the wall. "Don't push your luck…if you weren't my boyfriend this would be where the fight ends. I will never stop fighting for you Lucas, for us, we will get through this one way or another."

Lucas didn't say another word…but…he wasn't pressing his luck either as he let her escort him back. It would be hard explaining the broken window but right now she wasn't planning on taking him back to his place…but more her place.

* * *

Maya took off her jacket as she stood in a low cut top showing her stomach. Her jeans were a bit low as she stood there with her arms folded looking at her boyfriend chained in a chair in the Matthews's basement. "Was this really necessary?"

"We did the same thing to you Maya," Cory notes as he tests the strength of the chains before walking over to check on the blood.

"Yeah…but I was a lot wilder right…I mean look how resigned he is," Maya could see the red eyes staring out but he did little to resist.

"I know it is not easy seeing your boyfriend chained up Maya, but, it is for the best." Kathy Hart noted as she placed another jar of blood next to the several already placed.

"You do know I can bust out of these right?" Lucas throws out as he begins to push against the chains and they slowly begin to break.

"Is anyone else turned on right now…umm…I didn't say that aloud did I?" Maya blinked noticing how quiet the room got. Even Lucas stopped struggling as he tried to process this.

"Maya…this may be hard to watch…you sure you want to stay?" Kathy stood beside her and she looked down at her finger where a ring was. Shawn and her mother had got engaged a bit ago and the two were already planning when the wedding would take place. Vampires, unlike humans, could hold their wedding whenever and not take forever on setting it up.

"I am staying because I love him…you sure that is enough blood?" Maya attempts to move towards him but he clearly can't see her right now…not through the blood lust claiming him.

"It will be enough to tame the beast within…for now," her mother shrugs, "far as what happens after it'll be up to him. Cory…it is time."

Maya watches as Cory draws his head back and soon he begins to drip the blood down his throat. It would be his first time tasting human blood…and she imagined it would not be the most pleasant taste residing in his stomach for days. His hands were gripping the arm rest of the chair roughly, his nails digging in as he kicked out. Maya noted the way the chains struggled to contain him and she grabbed one side while her mother the other. Riley and Jackson were out on a date right now.

"Guhhhhhhh…stop…it…" He was fighting it, his body was struggling to contain the blood as it rained down his throat and forever changed the chemical make-up and want of his body. The days of chowing down on burgers, gone, the day of soda, not gonna happen…vampires only craved blood and in that sense it allowed them freedom to go without food or water.

"You will get through this babe…trust me…I'm here for you," Maya's voice was all she wanted him to hear, to nurture him as only she can. When Cory let up on the blood some of it trailed down his shirt and he sat there coughing a bit.

"Let it sit a bit…we'll come back later and check on how he is doing." Cory motions and Kathy follows him up the stairs. "You coming Maya?"

"I'm not going anywhere Mr. Matthews…if you don't mind I'd like to stay with him." Maya finds a chair and sits in it watching as Lucas gives her a blank stare. Blood dribbled down his chin and the thrashing had ceased. No words were exchanged and she held on, strong as she could…for him…for her. There would be time to teach him what he needed to know, the art of taking a life and avoiding the hunger and ravishing a human body that left some vampires vulnerable to hunter attacks. Looking at him she waits.

 **Authors note:** Lucas is undergoing some massive treatment to help him deal with blood in a safe manner that won't involve him being reckless as he was, however, how will Lucas take it? This will test the foundation of Lucas and Maya's relationship and as the story unfolds will the two be able to handle the task ahead? Hope you enjoy as the story unfolds.


	2. Chapter 2 Revealing the truth

**Authors note:** This chapter sets up the main story and the crisis. It doesn't have Lucaya but it will introduce a character that will play a role in their lives. To everything there is a purpose…I will jump back to Lucaya in chapter three. While you may skip this chapter as you please…you might be confused next chapter at the appearance of the new character.

CH.2: Revealing the truth

Mark Daniel and his daughter Juliet were due for a father daughter vacation and what was better than a trek out into the amazon? The boat ride was quite exhilarating and he imagined that once they reached the forest they would be surrounded by fun. His job took him far and wide and his wife told him he needed to spend some time with his daughter. Honestly he never meant to hurt his daughter and he gladly jumped at the chance to take a break from his job. Standing at 6'2 with a slightly receding hair line of once glorious brown hair and blue soft eyes he was like the gentle giant, even though his job required him to be tough as nails. His long sleeve shirt was unbuttoned revealing the white undershirt and his shorts were knee length. Body build wise he had some muscle to him and unbeknownst to his daughter he dealt with some scary people.

Mark was a hunter, it was in his blood and he kept his daughter out of the loop even though his wife knew. Since he was little the hunting business, the lineage as it were was part of his life instilled in his mind at the age of five that his family hunted vampires, werewolves, things that went bump in the night. At first he had been frightened, who wouldn't be knowing that a vampire could whisk him off the street and that would be the last anyone knew of him. Still his parents did not force it on him and eventually after realizing he was different from his school peers he jumped at the chance to be trained to hunt.

"Dad…are we there yet?" Juliet his 18 year old daughter stood at the bow of the boat looking out at the encompassing water on either side of their traveling family fun adventure. Juliet had red medium length hair and had his blue eyes…though hers were sharper. She wore a flannel long sleeve over a white blouse and jeans with holes in them. Her body build had a little weight to her but it was a healthy kind of weight. He had taught his daughter to be proud of who she was…and to not let anyone pick on her because of it.

"Patience sweetie…we'll be there soon enough. Think of this like an adventure…we're out in unknown territory…who knows what will await us." He had hoped being outdoors and away from her computer would breathe the life of thrills into her…clearly it wasn't working quite as he hoped.

"I know what will await me…boredom that is what. I was perfectly fine writing my fanfic and chatting with friends on facebook…I don't even have service out here." Mark looked over seeing his daughter with that phone of hers. These days teens relied on their phone too much for communication and online games…not like it was when he was young where it was a privilege to use a phone so it left more time to be outside and with one's friends.

"Juliet…you will find that life has more to offer you when you are offline than online. Feel the breeze in your hair and listen to all the wildlife around you. And think how much your legs will get pumped once we traverse through the forests of the Amazon-."

"Whoa…hold up…no one said anything about getting off the boat," she turned around and gave him that famous daughter look of incredulousness.

"Did you honestly believe we were just going to be standing on this boat the entire time? Juliet if you wanted a simple boat ride I'd have taken you to San Francisco for the ride to Alcatraz. I want us to have fun, to traverse the wild and bond…you know…father daughter time-."

Juliet rolled her eyes and walked past him giving him a cold shoulder and he let her, what else could he do…he didn't come on this adventure to fight. Lately their relationship had become strained, he didn't blame her, it was his fault he was out hunting. At his age most hunters were either keeping to book work or letting the younger hunters take the field. Mark was guilty of continuing to push himself…to show not only to the younger hunters but to him most of all that he still had it in him. Hunting didn't pay a lot…in fact he usually avoided hospitals and learned to tend to some of his minor wounds and major ones he had a contact.

"We are here. I will drop you off and come back evening time…stick to the path…if it gets dark and I am not here you can contact me on this line." The man who took them there handed him a radio and began to slow the boat down.

"Alright…all who is getting off come on down." Mark waited as he gathered their bags and sleeping bags and tent, his eyes going to where Juliet had disappeared to.

Juliet eventually came from hiding though she was hardly enthused about any of this. She was 18 years old and fresh out of high school ready to start her journey into College. Juliet was a bright young woman who had great grades and a small group of friends, never really popular but she had told him being popular was too much attention on her she didn't need. She had her fair share of bullies but she never let it show how much it affected her. She was into drama, writing, and she had a knack for computers…though he had to get onto her about hacking, he didn't see the value in it.

Once they set off into the forest walking along the designated path he felt alive for the first time in a long time. "It is 8 a.m. and the Daniel family trip is underway…the temperature is mild but bearable and the animals are alive and bright meaning we've hit the right time to see some of the exotics local here. Say hi to the camera Juliet."

Mark held the video camera up wanting to record as much of this as he could. Seeing how he had missed out on some birthdays and all he wanted to make the most of his time with his daughter before College began. Juliet gave him a huge heavy sigh followed by a look away and he panned away as he focused ahead. It filled him with a heavy dread knowing he had failed along the way as a father. His wife Alexis had told him not to take it personally…that she was going through a stage, but, how could he not when his baby girl was pulling away from him.

Shutting the camera off he decided to see if he could reach his daughter through talking, not that it had done him much good up till now but it was worth a try. "Juliet…so tell me…are there any boyfriends I should know about?"

Juliet then gave him a look that was not one he was familiar with. She actually looked flustered and tucked her hair behind her ear as she went to take the lead. This was unlike her…and he decided to be playful pushing at her. Juliet kept walking but that wouldn't' stop him.

"I see…so…what is his name? Burt? Kyle? Steven? Am I getting warm? You know I can keep this up all day-." Mark stopped as he thought he heard something and even Juliet had brought herself to a stop.

"Dad…that sounds like chanting…like the stuff you play at the house in your study." Mark grinned glad she had been listening. Still if that were the chanting as he had…it could only mean they were here. Tucked down the front of his pants was a handgun, and there were several stakes placed in the bag he carried.

"Honey there is something I've been meaning to tell you about my life…some things I never wanted you to learn. The life I live…the reason I have missed out on so much of your life…well…is cause I'm a hunter." He creeps along the underbrush and as he strays from the path he finds a pyramid set up in the clearing, surrounding it were people wearing hardly any clothing and the necklaces they wore was just like what were found in the journal he had inherited upon his father's death.

"Whoa dad hold on…hunter…what do you mean by that?" Juliet knelt beside him looking over at the people dancing and chanting.

"It is like that show you watch, you know, the one with the brothers…only except this is real and that is a television show. I hunt the supernatural, the vampires and werewolves…it is something that is in my blood. Here…I want you to have this…to read not to hunt." He digs in his bag as the people continue to dance not having noticed them.

Juliet was still looking at him like he was crazy, he did not blame her. Fetching the journal out he hands it to her and he knows what he will do next will be the hardest on her. The journal spoke of a necklace, or rather necklaces enchanted to protect vampires from direct sunlight. He did not know who made the necklace or enchanted it but these race of vampire were different from the ones he had hunted…they mostly kept to these parts and it was another reason he had headed out here…and to pass on the family journal to her.

Juliet flips through it and he can read in her face the confusion and yet curiosity at the same time. "So…you are like Dean and Sam's dad…which would make me…no wait…why now?"

"I have another confession to make…what you see out there chanting…they aren't humans, they are vampires. There had been reports of missing people out in these parts and I hate myself for having deceived you…but…I wanted to pass on the legacy…I wanted to come clean now-."

"And I've been acting rude and not wanting to be here…dad I'm sorry…I wish you had told me sooner. But now that you have told me…we can leave here and we can forget about those vampires…you don't have to-."

Mark could see her tearing up and he reached over catching her tear. "This is my last mission…I've been in denial for so long ignoring the signs of wear and tear on my body. I want you to take this journal to the Friar family, tell them what you have seen and they will know what to do. Don't follow me…I love you Juliet."

Juliet watched him as he pulled out the stakes and as he rose up he felt her hand on his arm. "There is a confession I have to make dad…when you talked to me earlier about a boyfriend…I was meaning to tell you…I like girls. I know it doesn't do much now…and I imagine you are disappointed-."

Mark just smiled as he stroked her cheek. "I'm not disappointed; I could never be disappointed in my baby girl. Your mother and I have raised you to be true to yourself…that love should not be based on sexuality or skin color. I only want you to be happy…and…tell your mother…well tell her how much I love her."

Mark kissed her head and getting up heads out with his gun held high. The chanting builds but a few vampires break free. He shoots forth at one in the chest then fires between the eyes of another. Dropping the gun he pulls out his stakes and with a yell he rushes forward driving his stake into a vampire then spinning and staking the other. There was something about the chanting…his breathing became labored and the vampires were beginning to surround him. Swinging about he falls to his knees clutching his head and as he screams they fall on him…darkness surrounds him and he thinks of his daughter and wife…and there was a voice in his head…and then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3 Cornerstone of trouble

CH.3: Cornerstone of trouble

Lucas had undergone intense vampiric treatment of sorts to keep his craving in check and his flight risk highly monitored. Cory, Topanga, Riley, Jackson, even Maya hung around making sure he did not go anywhere but the compound. He had attempted to flee but Jackson had put him in his place and he made sure he stayed put by how close the stake felt against his chest. When he was human he never had much fear of a stake…but now the wood actually burned and feeling the tip pressing in on his heart…his dead heart it made him cringe.

Maya and he hadn't really spoken since his treatment began, partly because he still blamed her for what he had become. 9th grade had begun and while they had the same teacher, Mr. Matthews of course, he focused primarily on his studies. True Maya did what she thought was best but clearly she had forgot to ask one person in particular…himself. Maya saw his cold shoulder but that didn't stop her from talking to Riley while in close vicinity to him.

Lucas did his best not to eavesdrop, kind of difficult now with his hearing improvement. They mostly gossiped and talked about boy problems or how this year would be different than last. If he had answered he would have said something along the lines of, well, for starter he drank blood now compared to when he was in 8th grade and did not. There was also the fact he had to be taken to a hospital if he broke an arm but now it could be mended in a brace without needing an x-ray. He could hang out at the beach…without having to worry about burning…but now he'd have to go only during night. Lucas found it was the little things he missed most about being a human…oh and food…he could go for a hamburger about now but his stomach did not growl.

School was just ending for the day and Lucas was heading out the door with Maya close on his heels. "You can try and ignore me…but I'm not going anywhere-."

"Maya I just need some time to adjust alright…augh…I gotta run literally." Lucas could feel the sun bearing down on him and as he ran he tried to keep himself from turning into a pile of dust.

"I will see you later Riley," Maya says to Riley before taking off after him. He knew she would race after him and no matter the amount of speed he put into his dash she was right alongside him.

"Maya this is ridiculous…why won't you leave me alone?" Lucas did not want to hurt Maya, but, she was making it hard on him as she did that thing she did…likely a trait she picked up from Riley.

"I am being ridiculous…how is being there for you ridiculous?" Maya sped ahead of him and as they neared his house she dragged him into the backyard and pinned him up against the giant tree in the back.

"I am a vampire…I have no soul and everything I cherished about being a human I can't do anymore. How do you expect me to trust you…to thank you when I've been force fed blood, human blood at that? I had dreams…I had ambitions I wanted to fulfill and at the best of my capability now those might as well be in my sleeping hour…oh wait…I can't sleep anymore now!" Lucas glared at her and as he pushed her back he was shoved back harder.

"Is this what you really want to do…fight your girlfriend? If you want to fight me go ahead…but don't hold back because you love me or anything." Maya's voice was hurt and Lucas thought over what he was doing…but his new body seemed to thrive on the fight, the adrenaline feeding his body.

"I'm sorry Maya…but if this is the only way for me to get you to pull back…I'll do so without any regret." Lucas felt his facial features change and his teeth became jutted with sharpness. His senses were sharper and as he raced at Maya he was immediately throw into the sun by her and he screamed in pain.

"How is that holding up for you…cause right now you are screaming like a little girl. Come on Lucas…you want to end this relationship you will have to be more convincing than that." Maya beckoned at him and as he rose up ignoring the burning sensation threatening to swallow him whole he raced at her again. Maya blocked his attacks and his fury was burning him whole. He was becoming frustrated that even with this change he could not land an attack on her.

"Maya why are you doing this…you created me…why let me suffer?" Lucas did not want to live life as a vampire…in all honesty he'd rather be dead then have to endure anymore drinking of human blood…questioning whose blood it was he drank. Aside from his wild Texas attributes and behavior he kept on lockdown he wasn't much of a fighter or person who would harm a living soul. The whole hunting thing…it was a family line of business that he thought he would do because it was a family thing…but as it was shown with Maya when the two met…his thinking began to change.

"This is a process Lucas…do you honestly think you are the only one who has had these thoughts? When Riley bit me and changed me I realized all the things I would never be able to do…to this day I still think of the things taken from me. One night it had gotten so bad I thought of suicide…I couldn't do it. I asked Riley why she had done what she did and she told me it was an accident and an accident it was…but it never fit the reason, the brain's way of processing what is right and wrong. It turns out Riley did not want to live life knowing she may slip up one day and kill me…I mean dead as night, so she thought by making me a vampire it would stop her from slipping down that dark road."

Lucas listened to her and realized while that was helpful some it still didn't help him from this haunted life of his, this shell of a body he resided in where any trace of his humanity was long gone, vacated soon as he was dead. Racing at her the two began to fight, really fight…each of them trying to land a blow on the other. Lucas finally managed to get close to her after getting his chest scratched, his shoulder scratched, and his stomach kneed. Slicing at her face he stops seeing the blood and as her face winces he looks down at the hand with the long nails.

"Oh no…no no…what have I done?" Lucas was aghast at his actions and looked over at Maya who appeared to be smiling sadly at him.

"You did what you wanted Lucas…you hurt the person who hurt you. I hope it was worth it." Maya slowly began to move away but Lucas was quick to grab her wrist.

"Maya…please don't go…I know I said I needed time but I was being selfish. I see now that you were only trying to help me…to stand by my side and see that I didn't self-destruct on anyone…including those I love. It is just…"

"Lucas…I-." Maya never finished as Lucas felt his shoulder explode in pain and as he fell to his knees he looked over and saw a red head holding a gun.

"That was the first time I've fired a gun…if you continue to attack that girl I will be forced to kill you." The girl was quite serious and Lucas held his shoulder as he rose to his feet and gave her a look but Maya held him back.

"Uh thanks for the saving…but do you care explaining why you shot and who you are?" Maya looked over at the girl and Lucas could sense she was human by how fast her heart was going.

"The name is Juliet Daniel and I've come here in search of a Lucas Friar…and I shot because well…he was going to bite you. I was told Lucas lives here…so…I waited."

Lucas wore a grieved look as he kept pressure on his shoulder, albeit it would heal…but as it was with Maya…it would hurt quite a bit. "Well…you just shot him."

* * *

They sat in his bedroom and Lucas noted the confusion on Juliet's face. "So you are telling me the hunter Lucas Friar…is actually a vampire?"

"Yeah…sorry to have you come all this way and find out the hard way. Believe me it was not my choice…but…I sort of lost the taste for hunting after I fell in love…with Maya over there." Lucas gestured at Maya who didn't sit near him, he didn't blame her after having fought for him only for him to cut her.

"Oh so you weren't trying to bite her…but…if you love her what is with the mark on her cheek?' Juliet was not one for pulling punches, he figured, good for her.

"My girlfriend turned me into a vampire…I blamed her for it…have been struggling to keep things together ever since. All Maya did since turning me was try and keep me on the straight and narrow…and I've fought to push her away, and now I might have gone a bit too far." Lucas was weighed down by grief more than the feelings of resentment he had shouldered for a bit.

"I'm sure you two will get through this…and maybe helping me may mend that. I know you aren't a hunter anymore…but…something has happened to my father and he told me to give this to someone in your family." Juliet reached into her bag and as she pulled out a journal Lucas suddenly recalled something.

"The Daniel Journal, huh, I remember seeing it once a long time ago back in Texas. I didn't do too much hunting there, mainly training but my father had invited a man called Mark over to dinner and he had a cheerful girl with him, I remember playing with her-."

"Lucas…wow…I almost forgot about that. You've grown up quite a lot since the last time we saw each other. My father had some business in Texas and at the time I was unaware of his hunting career so I was sent to play with you. So…I know you aren't a hunter anymore but maybe you can help me train to be one…learn from you and take on the family business. My father did not wish for me to go down this path but…perhaps this will help me get out of this rut I've been living a life…per say."

Lucas wasn't exactly certain he wanted to teacher her in the way of hunting…it was a dangerous field and whatever happened to her father happened because of the lifestyle he chose. "Juliet…while I admire your tenacity to take on the unknown…I can't be behind what your father wanted you to have no part of-."

Juliet said nothing at first and Lucas felt rather bad putting her down…and then she said something that changed his mind. "What if I were to tell you there is a way for vampires to walk in the sunlight without being burned…would that be of interest to you?"

Lucas and Maya exchanged looks, the first looks since their exchange proved painful. To be able to walk out in the sunlight…to immerse themselves in a part of their life taken from them…maybe this was worth traveling to the unknown. Maybe there was hope for him and Maya away from all this…cause right now he didn't know if they could survive the way they were now.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the wait, kind of got stuck but here it is…next chapter up and ready to be read. A bit of a struggle with Lucaya but again aiming to contain the amount of characters from last time. At best far as canon characters go Lucas and Maya will be the featured players in this story. Next chapter time to hit the high seas.


	4. Chapter 4 Mending feelings

CH.4: Mending feelings, hope is forever

Maya sat in the cabin on the boat as they set off for the Amazon where Juliet's father was last seen. The sun was bearing down on them and the only two up above were Juliet herself and Lucas's cousin visiting from Texas. Maya knew Lucas had a big family but aside from that he didn't really discuss them too much since he became a vampire and learned he couldn't stand in the sunlight. The wound on her face was all but a memory but his actions still bore fruit to her mind how he had almost pushed her away for good…that she actually would have walked out had Juliet not shot him.

Lucas sat on the bed in the room with his head in his hands as he dealt with things the best he can, he hadn't really said much since the two had decided to come along. Maya wished things would be different…that they would be back to the way they were…and yet how did one go back to yesterday? The two of them lived vampiric lives now and all the simple pleasures of being a human just weren't around to grab at as they pleased. Riley was lucky in that she had a boyfriend who was both vampire and human, and with Farkle he had Isadora so they had their intellect and turning furry to keep them on the same page.

"I'm sorry," Maya finally says breaking the hours long silence, "I'm sorry for changing you and making your life miserable, I'm sorry for not asking permission before changing you, I'm sorry you are stuck to the shadows instead of basking in the sunlight and doing what you want…what I did-."

Maya bowed her head and as she looked up Lucas was before her with his hand on her face. It felt so cold to the touch and yet she didn't mind the least. "Maya…I should be the one sorry…and to think all it took was a bullet to get me realize…how badly I've treated you. I shouldn't care about the little things…not when I have something much bigger in my life now. Some part of me will always yearn to be home in Texas where the sun beats down on ya like it is about to fry you open…but none of that matters cause I have you in my life. Maya you make me whole and our journey together…I would not change it for anything-."

"Lucas you don't know what you are saying…life as a vampire can be torturous," Maya interjects, "the constant hunger for blood, the constant fear of being hunted, the constant knowledge some day you may cross the line and there is no coming back from that. You are still young Lucas…given the time you will see soon enough how bad I've made things for you."

Maya wanted to sink into his embrace and play along that all was alright long as they had each other…but what if that wasn't enough? True she had saved him from dieing from most illnesses while also keeping him from the mortal enemy time. Still, and she feared this the most, someday down the line she knew he would be hunted by his own family. Right now they had no clue their Lucas was a vampire…but with a long line of tradition and vampires under their belt could they really turn a blind eye to this?

"And what do you propose I do Maya…break up with you and go on my own? Do you know how crazy that sounds? We are bound together now…no point in us separating when we live in the same town, go to the same school, and if I remember vampire lore correctly…vampires who turn a human are usually bound together for a long time. Do you think your room is big enough for two?"

Maya felt herself blushing as she was realizing what he was saying and she rose up letting his hand settle on holding onto the air. "Lucas…I don't think Mr. Matthews will like the fact of you sleeping my room-."

Lucas snuck up behind her and as he placed his strong arms around her waist she leaned back against him feeling his lips tease her neck. Anything more from her lips seemed silenced as she felt his fingers dance upon the exposed skin of her stomach. "Well that is good cause we won't be sleeping much…ok that came out wrong I just meant…well we'd be just lying there doing nothing…that is what vampires do right?"

Maya laughed…maybe for the first time in a bit. Turning her head slightly so she is staring at him she can see forever in his eyes. He wasn't that far off…about a vampire choosing a mate and turning them to be by their side. She had never wanted to be apart from Lucas…he was it…there was no other boy for her. For a while she had a crush on Joshua, but, she was glad she grew out of it realizing they were different ages and they had little in common.

Brushing her lips against his she turns around so his hands slide behind her back and the two of them share an intimate moment. The kiss was sensual, her body heating up the best it can giving the fact she was dead. Running her hands through his hair while his hands keep her in place she was glad things had resolved themselves. True this would not be the first fight they'd have but it was a major one she didn't wish to carry on through graduation in four years. Once they graduated and headed to college it would be the start of a new chapter for the two of them.

"Maya I love you…and if you will have me I promise to stay by your side faithfully through all that comes our way…you aren't going to lose me anymore." Lucas pressed his head against hers and the two of them just stood there basking in the other's presence.

"Lucas Friar…are you proposing to me?" Maya teased causing the Texan to laugh lightly showing those whites of his. "Very well…I shall also promise to be faithful and take you for all your flaws and for worse or better…you aren't ever going to push me away."

Deepening the kiss she moves him into a chair and goes to straddle him. The two of them made out and Maya decided to be bold as she placed Lucas's hands on her butt. The sensation was something new to her and as a human she never really thought of doing something like this, well, in her dreams perhaps. A girl could dream after all. Lucas's hands felt right there and she reached for his shirt slowly dragging it over his head and tossing it aside.

"Uh Maya…what are you doing?" Lucas inquires as he is shirtless before her…and her mouth parted in open appreciation of his features.

"Hmm…oh…nothing really," she wore an innocent smile as she kissed him again and grinded herself against him in a teasing manner. She wouldn't let it get too far…not now at least but maybe soon in the near future…she wasn't a kid any more after all.

* * *

Juliet stood on the deck of the boat looking out at the water where she could almost make out the ghostly outline of the trail she and her father had taken. At the time she had proven to be the worse daughter there was before losing her father. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she turns to see Lucas's cousin Beth looking over at her.

"Can I do something for ya?" Juliet inquires causing the other girl to blink before looking away. Curiosity got the better of her as she climbed up to where Beth guided the boat along the water to the Amazon.

"I was just…well…you said you and your father took this route right?" Beth was quick to cover her stutter and Juliet smiled.

"Well…all of it looks familiar so far," Juliet nodded her head as she decided to run a finger along Beth's arm causing the girl to inhale sharply before moving her arm away.

"Let me know when we get close and I can drop you off a bit away. I'm not really equipped for taking on vampires…especially ones who dance in the sunlight. My parents never approved of me going into this line of business because it wasn't hunting."

Juliet could understand that…perhaps if she had been hunting she and her father might have been closer. Still now she would be honoring her father…getting tutelage from one of the hunters, though more a hunter of the night now. Looking at Beth she marveled at her features as she had brown long hair and a figure of a television star. She wore a long sleeve over a dark tank top and her pants hugged her features.

"Beth…do you like girls?" Juliet saw the girl flinch and shoot her a stare of incredulous wonder how she had arrived at that conclusion.

"What…no…no…I do not like girls…I like guys, guys are the best." Beth turned the boat a bit and Juliet watched her closely deciding to test this further.

"I see…so tell me…back at the dock instead of staring at the muscular seamen loading and unloading their stuff…why were you checking me out as I bent over to tie my shoe?" Juliet saw Beth's cheeks turn scarlet and she looked away.

"I was…I was…checking to see if Lucas and Maya had arrived yet," Beth bit her bottom lip and Juliet found it quite cute on her. Moving over to her she places herself up against her from behind causing her to let out an eep.

"Uh huh…and I would believe that, I really would, if they hadn't already been waiting in the cabin for us to leave. How long have you felt this way…about girls and not me cause we've just met and you can answer that one later."

Juliet pressed herself against her butt and snuck her hands around her moving them across the smooth surface of her stomach. The girl clearly worked out…she imagined her family was quite fit from whatever it was they did when not hunting. Looking past her at the water she could see the place where they had set down. It was a bit disappointing this would end before it begun…but…she didn't wish to stall knowing those vampires needed to be stopped.

"It is still new to me…liking girls…I mean I want to like boys, and I should, but I find myself staring longer each time and while girls my age are thinking of boys undressing…I'm thinking of…" She trailed off as she turned to look into her eyes and Juliet knew she had to stop her so she placed a finger to her lips.

"Think on this a bit more and if you are serious about this…we can talk about it when we come back. This is our stop." Pulling away and feeling like such a tease she decides to put on a show strutting away leaving her with something to look at. Looking out she could see the ghostly images of her father and her as they set out one last time on a father daughter trip. This would not be easy…but some things never were.

 **Authors note:** Lucas and Maya patch things up and Juliet may have found a potential love interest. However in the next chapter as they set out leaving the boat behind the trio will start the search for the sunlight vampires. Juliet's training as a hunter is set to begin and they may find more than they bargained for.


	5. Chapter 5 Training is a b word

CH.5: Training is a b word

Evening had set in the Amazon and Lucas was ready to leave the cabin. He and Maya had reconciled though there was still some underlying tension between them. From here on out he had to tread carefully or the next time he snaps or they say something wrong and it is over. Reaching for his shirt Maya pulls it away and he smirks. "Really…you want to do this now?"

"Oh give me a home…where Ranger Rick roams…and he has no shirt to wear," Maya sang and Lucas rolled his eyes, "when he wonders about…and puts up a pout…the clouds they pull nary away."

"You had to sing that didn't you?" Lucas heaved a sigh as he attempted to race at it using his new speed but Maya was quick as she slipped away leaving him rolling along the surface of the bed and crashing into the closet.

"I couldn't help myself Bucky McBoing Boing," Maya notes as she holds out his shirt like it is a trophy. "All that muscled goodness…can't keep that stuffed up on a shirt all day now can we?"

"I'd say the same about you…oops…forget I said that," Lucas blushed and ran a hand behind his head realizing he might have gone too far.

Maya handled it with ease though she played with her hair and didn't speak for a bit. It was easier for a guy to be shirtless then a girl…well…no that was right. "No you are right…and maybe someday I will take my shirt off…but it isn't this day. Don't worry…no one else will see me without a shirt…that is all for you."

She tosses him his shirt and she runs her hand along his jaw giving him a nip on his lip before giving him plenty to look at as she ascends the stairs. "She is going to be the death of me for sure…yep…no doubts here." Lucas looks around the room where earlier he and Maya had entertained their wildest fantasies…engaging in strong physical contact. Placing his shirt on he heads up the stairs only hearing the bed fall to the ground after closing the door; his Uncle, yeah he wasn't going to like that much.

Trekking through the amazon was a new adventure for him and with the sun still setting he had to keep to the underbrush or the trees offering shade. "So Juliet…were you serious about wanting to be a hunter?"

Juliet led the way as she was the only one who knew where they were going. Seeing her now it brought back memories of playing with her and how they had tried to eavesdrop on their parents but had always been found out from their giggling. "Yes I am Lucas…I want to follow in the footsteps of my father…I want to do something with my life and this seems the best fit."

"Well first thing about being a hunter…know your surroundings. It is important for laying low or seeking cover if needed. Plan out the attack, study your opponent…be on guard." Lucas could see her tense up and he stopped walking.

"Uh Lucas…were we doing this now or what?" Juliet turns and he waves at her. "Why did you stop…did you sense something?"

"Notice anyone missing?" Lucas motions for her to turn around and as Juliet does she is pushed down by Maya.

"Ouch…hey that was uncalled for," Juliet groaned as she lay there on her back, the shove being pretty rough, perhaps he shouldn't have given Maya free reign to do as she pleased.

"Sorry Princess but you need to learn that out there they won't take it easy on you. Pick yourself up and do it again…anticipate then strike. Where is your weapon?" Maya had a point, a hunter was only as good as their weapon and with a vampire they were the weapon.

"Oh right…um…just a sec," Juliet bends down and pulls out her stake and Maya is gone again. "Does she always do this?"

"Maya wants to see you succeed Juliet; however, if you don't take this seriously it will only get worse." Lucas waited and once again they began walking. Repetition was important for a hunter…eventually it all fell into place and it was reactive.

Juliet had the stake out just as Maya showed up before her. She tried to stake her and he face palmed himself as Maya got around her and pressed her fangs against her from behind. "Where did you go wrong?"

"I attacked…I did not anticipate," Juliet notes with a defeated voice. Maya let her go and Lucas walked over to only have Juliet shoved towards him.

"Lucas do you honestly expect her to be ready before we face these vampires? She is safer on the boat then out here where…well…whatever danger awaits will prowl on her inexperience-."

"Maya be patient…hunting is not about taking a backseat but rather experiencing first hand. You and I will protect her if things get too heavy." Lucas helped Juliet up but he could see Maya's words taking effect on her.

"Maybe Maya is right…I mean I've looked at my dad's journal and his accounts of his adversaries kept him on his toes and without his years of training he would have been dead. I mean all those close calls…how am I, a novice going to survive? I appreciate the vote of confidence Lucas but maybe I'd be better back on the boat-."

"No one is going back to the boat…you just need to hold in there Juliet. Maybe we should take this time to rest up before continuing." Lucas began to set up camp while Maya stood guard with Juliet. The two of them seemed complete opposites and while he knew Maya was doing her best to be patient with her there was a point where she was being a bit tough. With the tent pitched he pondered if it was the fact that Juliet was like him once, human, and if she was turned it would mean she had failed.

"Juliet you will get it…don't let me being rough on you cause you to give up. We still have time before we reach our destination so rest up for now." Juliet wore a tired smile as she went to lie down and Lucas followed Maya as she stood a bit away looking into the surrounding darkness.

"That was nice," Lucas notes as he places his hands on her shoulders. Maya didn't turn around but he could picture her smile.

"That was mostly for your benefit…honestly she has a long way to go Lucas before she can properly defend herself. The dangers of these parts…aside from vampires I have heard low growls." Maya holds herself and Lucas steps up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I know Maya…I've heard it too. The Amazon is home to some dangerous creatures…though suffice to say they could be Werewolves…and not the type who can change back into their human form. These creatures forgot what it was like to be human…I read about it in Mark's journal. While he didn't encounter any here they do love dense areas and it is possible they were taken here before they lost their humanity altogether."

Lucas kissed the back of her head and could barely make out the path that they were following. Heaving a sigh he moves away from Maya and feels her hand slip into his. The two of them go to join Juliet and he could almost sense someone watching them.

* * *

The scream broke Lucas out of his fake slumber and as he bolted upright he saw that Juliet was missing. "Maya…Juliet is gone!"

"Yeah I heard…that isn't the worse part," as he joins Maya her words hit home as he smells the blood. His fangs push out and he looks around trying to pick up on some trail or scent he could go off of.

"Maya we have to find her…if she turns into one of them there is only one way of stopping her," Lucas didn't want it coming down to that. He should have been paying more attention…maybe Maya was right…she didn't belong out here.

"I know…and we will…I think I got something. Try and keep up Huckleberry!" Maya dashes into the underbrush and Lucas is right behind her. The two of them race into the darkness and the howls bounce around them and he could hear that they weren't alone. Dropping to a knee at the last second he feels the claws of a werewolf slice at the air and cut into his back. Winching in pain he stands up and launches himself as the werewolf lands. Tackling the hairy beast to the ground the two are locked in a battle of strength.

This was going to be tough…still he had tussled with vampires before and he wasn't about to let a werewolf get the better of him. The two rolled around and he could feel the drool piling on his face and he did his best not to have his mouth open. Feeling his nails grow he grips onto his shoulders for a good grasp of fur and bone pushing into him and sending him off with a well placed knee. The werewolf snarls as he races at him again and turning his body slightly he feels the sharp wind cut along his side just grazing him.

Out of the corner of his eye he watches as Maya dances with a werewolf throwing it into a tree and cutting into it before slicing at his throat. Turning his attention back to the werewolf he slams a fist into his jaw sending it crunching as he is sent to the ground. Placing his hands on either side of his face he turns it sharply hearing the crack before the werewolf slumps down not moving. The fight took a lot out of him but he needed to stay sharp and as he hurried over to Maya he noticed her beat up a bit with bruises and swelling and her shirt was ripped up a bit.

"No more stalling…cowboy…we got ourselves a hunter to save!" Maya heads off leaving Lucas shaking his head.

"Just how many nicknames do you have for me anyway?" Heading after her he hears crying and as he stopped he found Juliet tied up bleeding, her hair was hanging before her face as she was tied to a tree.

"Juliet…you ok?" Maya goes to untie her and Lucas is about to join them when he is picked up from behind and throw forth into the air.

Feeling the ground make contact with his body, or vise versa he felt the air knocked out of him…more or less and he bit back a sharp cry. Picking himself up he saw the werewolf before him and as it swung it caught him in the chin sending him into a tree where he spat blood.

"Lucas!" Maya hurried towards him but he tried to tell her to stop. The werewolf…it was different from the others, this must be the Alpha. The werewolf turned its bulky hairy body towards her and as it snarled it swatted at her, but Maya was faster. She dodged the attack swiping at his side with her nails cutting into his body sending him howling in pain. Her blond locks moved about her as she rolled along the ground using the momentum to carry her up and carrying her to his back digging in. The werewolf though had enough and shaking her loose he slices into her and sends her body rolling where she didn't get up.

"Maya…get up…get up Maya!" Lucas struggled to get up but the pain was too much. His body was still adjusting to rapid healing. The werewolf was standing over Maya and just as he was about to kill her…Juliet was standing there and as the werewolf went to grab for her she slipped something onto his wrist.

"Silver kills werewolves…good luck getting that off." Juliet held her stake out and plunged it into his chest and knelt down before Maya while the werewolf stumbled about as the silver ate away at it and in its last breath it collapsed into the fire.

Lucas watched as Juliet rolled Maya over and he saw the damage…this did not bode well.

 **Authors note:** To make up for the time took to get up each chapter here is another one you can read. Looks like Juliet came through…but Maya doesn't look to be in good shape. Hate to keep you waiting though as next chapter we learn of the new threat the trio will be facing coming up.


	6. Chapter 6 Vampire supremacy

CH.6: Vampire supremacy

Mark Daniel had not expected to survive once the vampires had come down on him and yet as he opened one eye he found himself in a very bright room filled with vampires staring down at him. "This is odd…I thought for sure I'd be dead by now…"

"Death was not in your cards Mark," the voice was old and raspy and as Mark lifted his head he noted he was chained to a chair with wrist straps holding him down. Getting a better look at the room he noted the true grandeur of the place the vampires danced before.

"How do you know my name?" He knew that was obviously not the question to ask but his head was kind of groggy at the moment.

"We know all about you and your kind, hunters as you call yourselves…do you truly believe you were the only one to seek us out?" The voice had a face then and he noted the wrinkled features and clammy hands set before him.

"So…one of my colleagues told you of us huh?" This was bad…if a hunter gave up names, locations, it could mean these vampires had the drop on them…and he could not warn any of them…including his daughter.

"Precisely Mark…and how is Juliet doing? I know you thought the world of that beautiful child of yours…though you weren't exactly father material to begin with. You kept your distance…you felt you were not ready for being a father…you wanted to retain that youth and excitement of the hunt. Admit it, some part of you longed to be young forever-."

"Shut up…you don't know what you are talking about," Mark struggled against the binding but it was no use. The vampire wore a toothy smile though he could see the build-up of decay and most of the teeth were crooked. The clothing he wore barely held onto his thin bony frame.

"I know exactly what I am talking about…cause I was once like you. Long ago…I was a hunter just as yourself and knew of the passion, the lust for adventure that calls out to all our kind. Yes Mark…I was human once just as yourself. Not all of it is remembered however…my mind tends to slip and I dwell back into my vampiric body. From each hunter that comes here I drain them, torture them for knowledge and learn things…things like the war in New York where the Elder One surrendered after being beaten by kids. I tried killing that vampire once…he let me live on account of my inexperience…a slap to any hunters face.

"Times are changing Mark…and I realize as the new dawn approaches I am not fit to lead my vampires into the next war, next era. My body as you see is falling apart…I am no longer able to keep the sunlight from coming in…the magic of the amulets we all wear takes a part of us…and I've been doing this for a long time now. I need a new body…someone who can look after these vampires and lead them for long as it takes…you are it-."

"Whoa…I have no intention of staying here looking after your brood…I have a family that needs me back," Mark struggled again but he felt like those eyes were mocking his attempts.

"I could have killed you where you lie…but there is no mistaking the fear in your eyes. The spirit of man…the longing to continue to spread one's seed and thrive…do not deny it for you would be lying to yourself. Look at all you can accomplish with the power of immortality…and unlike other vampires you can walk in the sunlight and live a normal life. You can start all over…the world can be yours-."

"No…I won't listen to any more of this…kill me and get this over with!" Mark shot a look around the room not knowing who would take him up on his request.

"The moment you rushed out…you lost all vote on your fate Mark. I was merely offering you a complimentary choice…food for thought. Each hunter who was caught due to inexperience or foolishness was given a choice…join my brood as you call it or become chow. Look around you…I mean really look around you and tell me how many of these vampires you truly recognize."

Mark glared at the old bat but as he began to look around as his eyes adjusted he felt his voice caught in his throat. "Gerald…Ben…Josie…Robert…no you didn't-."

"It is good to see you again Mark…however I wish you had not come here," Gerald walked forward and he seemed to have lost the arthritis that had been bugging him for years. His hair had receded and yet there was a healthy glow to his face. He had some weight to him when he was alive…but now he looked to be fit.

"How could you choose this over death…this is no way for a hunter to live," Mark shook his head as he bowed his head.

"Mark…you have to understand that the life of a hunter is not a pleasing one…most of us suffered bad marital cases and we were estranged from our own children. How is Abigial…my youngest daughter?" Josie had short red hair and he remembered her beauty from long ago…they had worked a few cases together and being away from one's own wife or family…things happened. At one point he had been tempted to run off with Josie…but had decided to stay with his own family.

"Abigail…she is doing just fine…she is set to graduate this month," sniffing a bit he realized there was truth here…none of them were strangers here; they knew the price paid by being a hunter. He had kind of figured this would be his last mission as a hunter…and if this was the beginning of a new adventure…it brought him a guilty sense of pleasure. Juliet was set to enter college soon and his own wife was set to enter into the job market again as she had promised to stay at home and look after Juliet while he was away.

"The life of the hunter is marred with tragedy and death…here the weight of the world is not so much on our shoulders anymore. True we have become the one thing we hunted but there is something freeing about it all." Ben proposed as he gestured around at the room and the people in it. Ben had been his best man at his wedding and quite the joker in his time.

"As you can see Mark…your friends here have adapted to life anew here. They have only had each other this entire time…their worth untested by the trials the world offers. Right now they need a leader to take them into tomorrow…and that person is you. The world of the hunters…what has it ever given to you? It is time for your new life to begin…here and now."

Mark had fought so hard and long as a hunter trying to make a difference…and yet what had it given him? His relationship with Juliet was estranged…and he couldn't remember the last time he spent an entire night in the same bed as his wife, life companion. These people were his family…and maybe by becoming the worse nightmare he had…he could better understand them. Heaving a sigh, probably his last one as a human he looked up to see the old wizened face of the vampire.

"So…what shall it be…death or resurrection?" Mark took a nervous swallow and took one last look at his friends and colleagues seeing their faces disappear replaced by those of the monsters they had become.

"I am sorry Juliet…it is best you think I died that day," Mark nods his head and the vampire leans in before sinking his fangs into him. The pain flared up all over his body and he could feel himself gripping onto the cold sheets of death. There was a slight surge of power and chill claiming his entire being, emptiness inside him…and the stillness of his heart. As he sat there only held up by the wrist restraints he felt like he had fallen into a deep dark hole with no way of getting out.

* * *

For a bit he just sat there…however inside he found himself standing in pure darkness and standing before him was the vampire. "You have decided well Mark…now begins the hardest part of your journey…stopping those who threaten our dream."

Mark wore a confused look and the vampire chortled before holding up a hand and as the darkness cleared he saw a red haired girl kneeling over another girl, blond hair and crawling over to them was a boy. Suddenly it dawned on him who he was seeing. The vampire wore a cold smile and he turned to him feeling dread build up over him. And yet…the monster inside him was stirring seeing this as only a meal.

"What you are seeing will happen soon. These three will come on boat, two of them are vampires while the red head…she will be a hunter in training. They will manage a great feat in taking down the great werewolves of the Amazon, a crude animalistic bunch who have forgotten their human selves. They come here to stop us…you must not let them succeed. Kill them…however if you see fit to bring the red head into the fold…I won't blame you as she is family."

Mark had wanted her to stick to school, be good at what she was good at, he never wanted this fate on her. Now here she was…and traveling in the company of vampires to boot…this did not bode well for him. Turning to look at the vampire he sees his body breaking down. "What is happening?"

"In passing on my power, my strength, everything to you…I forfeited my life. I am old Mark…and it is time you take on the mantle of leader. Show them the way…take care of these three then the one on the boat…make your way to New York and lay waste to them all…succeed where the Elder could not. I entrust this all to you."

Mark watched him crumble and as the light peered through the darkness the image of his daughter vanished. So what he had seen…it was a vision of things to happen soon. He'd use that time to get stronger, to know his strengths and be who they wanted him to be. It was time to embrace this new life given to him…no matter the price.

 **Authors note:** As you read, this chapter takes place prior to the arrival of Juliet to the Amazon. It sets up the main villain of the story and will test all Juliet stands for. Next chapter Maya finds herself clinging to life and only one thing will save her. More Lucaya heading your way.


	7. Chapter 7 Life in blood

CH.7: Life in blood

"She has lost a lot of blood," Juliet notes as he makes his way over, his eyes taking in her body as it hardly moves except for her chest rising and falling with fake breathing.

"No…no this can't be happening…Maya is the strong one," Lucas reaches for her hand giving it a squeeze but there is little strength in it.

"I'm sure she will heal right…I mean that is what your kind does right?" Juliet was sitting there and he could understand how all this looked…seeing how this was the first time she had seen anything like it. For him…it was a cruel reminder of what his job entailed.

"Vampires can heal yes…but…they can't pull blood back into their body. Look at all this blood…that werewolf tore into her and she can barely move. We need blood…and we need it soon if we're going to save her." Lucas reached down stroking her face noting some eye movement but any movement down below was done with much difficulty and the pool of blood under her was enough to fill a small pool at best.

"I could give her some of my blood…but…I don't do well with needles and judging by your teeth that would be quite the incision." Juliet pulls away and he can tell she was barely holding on. That werewolf or its companions had done a number on her and had they not arrived when they did she would have lost her humanity becoming its mate or playtoy and then possibly death awaited her.

"I wouldn't put you through something like that Juliet…besides…you've been through enough already tonight." Lucas saw her relieved look and didn't hold it against her. He had taken a beating himself and lost a bit of blood…but not as much as Maya.

"Lucas…let me go…" The voice was hoarse and as he looked down he saw Maya's mouth moving. Her face looked so pale, paler than usual and her eye let out one tear.

"Maya don't speak…we will think of something…don't give up on me," Lucas could feel his structural stability breaking down as the one person he had ever loved this much was slipping through his fingers.

"You deserve to be with someone…who will make you happy…and it is clear I screwed up there by taking away your happiness and forcing this life on you. Finish the mission and move on…I am happy knowing someone like you was in my life…no matter how short it was…" Maya wore a weak strained smile as her head began to loll to the side.

Juliet was breaking down as she began to sniff and Lucas felt his voice caught in his throat. The only other human besides Juliet was his cousin Beth…but he did not wish that fate on her…even if it meant saving Maya. There was only one other option and in his state it would be risky…and he wasn't entirely certain how strong he'd be for the coming fight. Still Maya meant the world to him…he'd do anything for her…even at the cost of his life. Maya deserved to be happy…and maybe this would help their relationship as it had been strained for a bit. This would be his blood being given to her…not forced but given.

"Juliet…you may want to use this time to look anywhere but here. Place your hands over your ear or think of some melody that soothes your soul. This maybe a big graphic for a human…probably a bit graphic for a vampire as well but I love her and I won't lose her even if she has given up." Lucas watches as Juliet rises and goes off a bit, but not out of eye sight.

"Please save her…I know I haven't known her as long as you but she seems like a great person…and a friend." Juliet smiles over her shoulder before placing her hands over her ears.

Lucas went to turn Maya's head looking down at her pale face beauty. "Ok blonde beauty…time for you to wake up." Lucas places his wrist near her and uses his nails to draw some blood. Wincing a bit he lets some drop in her mouth and as her fangs show he places his wrist down so she can get her feel. The fangs latch onto the veins sucking on him and her eyes snap open instantly.

Lucas can see her struggling with this and wanting no part in it…but he won't let her pull away…not when she needed this. Running his hand through her hair he keeps her there sucking on him…drinking and slurping what seemed a lot in quite a time. He could feel the blood leaving his body but it kind of was hot…in a vampirc state of mind. His groans fill the night air and her sounds were one of hunger. After a bit he pulls his wrist free and he waits…his eyes looking over her body checking for any sign of improvement.

* * *

For a moment nothing happens and he finds himself staring at her face for the longest time ever. "Come on Maya…you have to pull through this…this new life means nothing if you aren't in it."

"I guess I can hang around a bit longer to hear you beg Huckleberry," Maya's voice brings him to attention and he smiles gratefully as she stares right back at him.

"I hope it was enough Maya…I only had a crash course in being force fed blood," Lucas grinned at her and as Maya sat up he helped her as he placed his arm around her.

"You did fine Lucas…though you really shouldn't have," Maya ran a hand through her hair and looked around, probably for Juliet.

"Don't worry she is safe…she was worried about you. Far as whether I should have or shouldn't have saved you I would choose should have or shouldn't have any day. I love you Maya…after all we've been through and all our struggles if I let you go…this whole life and existence would mean squat. Can you walk?"

Maya shoots him a look but slowly gets to her feet as she holds onto him for support. "So now that I have your blood in me…am I going to start like rodeos and dressing all cow folk like?"

"Ha ha very funny…and if you do…I'll take over the nick names." Lucas winked at her and she laughed lightly as they went to go find Juliet.

* * *

Juliet was happy to see Maya back among the living, well, about as much as she could seeing how she was a vampire. The trio had little time to waste before sunlight and trekking on regardless their injuries they were set on accomplishing their goal. In the back of her mind she sought to avenge her father's death at the hands of these sunlight vamps. Maya and Lucas were all hands holding and she kept picturing Beth on that lonesome boat by herself.

Perhaps after all this she'd ask her out proper or maybe grab sometime down below while the sun was still in slumber. There were no further attacks from the were variety nor did any other supernatural creature lash out at them. Gripping her stake with renewed courage she kept in mind the words Lucas and Maya had instilled upon her. The chilly night reception pushing against her made her yearn for body warmth…but her two companions couldn't give her anything as she'd freeze upon touching them.

They were too far in to start a camp fire and heading back to the boat would set them behind in time. The sun would be up soon…she knew that from how much time that had passed since arriving, setting off into the forest or jungle, to her brief training, her capture, her rescue, and Lucas bringing Maya back. This was the most walking she had ever done and she was sweating through her clothes. The Amazon was quite big and it took a short bit but she managed to get them back on track to the path she and her father had taken earlier.

Finding the massive structure where she had seen the vampires dance and her father rush out to greet them…it almost swept her away emotionally. It would be here that they'd set out and do what needed to be done. For her father…for the fate of all those who would stumble here again…this had to be done. The stake felt heavy in her hand and she recalled how scared she had been…how helpless her situation had become dragged away by that loathsome werewolf. The bracelet her father had given her was now gone…burnt up with the carcass of that wolf.

"You don't have to come you know…Maya and I can do this on our own." Lucas's voice reached her and she ran a hand through her red hair with a confident smile.

"I need to finish what my father started…to see his death was not in vain. We need to strike now while it is still night out…we will have to wait otherwise." Juliet set out then with Maya and Lucas following behind her. There was no backing out now…she just couldn't shake the dread they were being watched.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter betrayal. As the trio set closer to their goal things begin to unravel as their journey nears its end. Only three chapters left…or so…if I end up typing too much it might be longer. See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Father knows best

CH.8: Father knows best

Mark sat on his throne, his chin in his hand as he looked out at his subjects. The passing of the one before him, well, suffice to say his death was expected by all so there wasn't much mourning. The Sun Worshippers, as they called themselves were eagerly awaiting the opportunity for them to strike out far away from the Amazon and see the rest of the world again. Mark had learned that every single one of these vampires came from other parts of the world and had only stayed here for the ability to walk in the sun. News of the Werewolves being taken out brought many of them joy seeing how the werewolves had been picking them off when they strayed.

The vision shown to him by the old one had come to pass which meant Juliet and the Friar boy had arrived. The blond…he did not know who she was but he imagined she was quite attached to Lucas. He had hoped that Juliet had grown out of her attachment towards the same sex, but, perhaps with the world it was now it was best to let them steer the oar of their destiny and see where it led them. True this contrasted with his opinion before death but now that he was a vampire…everything he had bottled up came to the surface.

His longing for Josie…yeah…the two them were now ruling this bunch of vampires together as a couple. He imagined he would get quite an earful from Juliet once she found out…and she would find out because he would tell her personally. Even now she and her team of vampires were approaching thinking they went unnoticed. "I want everyone to hide and to not make a move till I say…is that understood?"

"And why is that sir?" Robert asks as he stands there with the rest of them. Mark would overlook this question simply for their human selves had history.

"I am going to give my daughter a chance to rethink her decision of being a hunter…I never wanted that life for her and there is still time to get her to change her mind." A hunter was no profession for a girl her age…not that there was anything wrong with a female hunter he just didn't want her to suffer the same pitfalls he did.

"And yet instead of be a hunter you'd want her to be one of us?" Josie queries and Mark rubs at his temple.

"Josie, my daughter is family and if I can protect her and get a second chance with her this is it. I can finally be the hero in her eyes…by opening her close minded thoughts of what vampires really are and shine some light on it. We are all different from the cold blooded drinkers of the night for we walk in the sunlight…we can accomplish so much more than those before us ever did. As for the two who travel with her…I have a fitting fate in store for them."

Mark could see some wavering doubt out there but they would abide by his rules, why, because none of them could lead. They were followers…they'd do as they were told and no butts about it. When they left, including Josie who hesitated on saying something…he was left to marvel at what would be…a father daughter reunion long overdue. Juliet would see things his way…or he'd kill her himself.

* * *

Juliet, Lucas, and Maya were making goodtime as they neared their destination. Their travel so far had included training and fighting off werewolves, well mostly them on account of her getting dragged off and nearly bled out. Gripping her stake she proceeds inside the structure and finds it hollow…no vampires in sight so far. "I think we should split up…you two go to the right and I go to the left."

Maya frowned at this as she pointed out the obvious flaw. "I'm sorry hunter novice but in case you last forgot you were dragged away by a werewolf and your training had you landing on your butt-."

"I know…and you are right Maya but right now we need to tackle this from two angles. You two work better together than apart and I'm faster on my own. We will cover more ground this way…trust me." Juliet could see the hesitation but Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder and she noted how her lower lip trembled, kind of cute.

"C'mon Maya…this is Juliet's mission and we're just here to provide back up. We will be nearby in case you need us." Lucas dropped his hand and slid it into Maya's hand and together the two wondered off in search of the vampires.

Left to herself she took a breath steeling her nerves as she ventured into the unknown. Goosebumps played over her arms and her grip on her stake was pretty tight, so tight she was drawing unwanted blood. This would be easy…yeah she'd get this done and prove to Maya she had what it took to be a hunter. Her father was mistaken thinking she didn't have what it took…to keep out of the family profession.

A low growl was heard then…emanating nearby and growing louder as she approached. Her breathing picked up and then she spotted two vampires standing there…they were growling a mighty fierce growl at that…and it made her wonder her choice of sending Maya and Lucas off. "Oh…hey…don't mind me must have missed the exit…which is where I will be going now…"

"Blood…we aren't allowed to taste…but if we do it quick he won't know…" The voice came out as struggled and she could tell he was fighting back the urge. Just who was this 'he' he spoke of not allowing him…could he be talking about his human self?

"I don't mean to be a third wheel in your thought process but I'm thinking the guy you don't mean to displease is right…don't give into temptation…stay in school…" Juliet realized how corny that sounded and slowly backed away.

"Hold her down…this will be quick…" The vampire rushes at her and she turns her body at the right time feeling him brush by her. The vampire is stunned by how she reacts and charges again. Lucas's words came back to her and she anticipated him. His nails slashed at her shoulder but had she been standing still it would have been far worse. Her shirt was cut up showing her bra strap and she glowered at the vamp.

"Look no offense…but I don't dig guys seeing my bra strap!" Juliet swung her fist catching the vamp in the face and she regretted it as she held her hand. "Ouch…no one said punching a vampire would hurt like hell."

"The girl attacked me…it is alright if I go all out right now huh?" The vampire clearly was not sane by the way he spoke. As he charged again this time with no claws the two combated. Juliet received a few blows to the chest and as he had her up against the wall she saw his fangs extend.

"This is one hickey I do not want…so instead say hello to my little friend," Juliet saw the vampire raise a brow as he continued in…not noticing the stake on her person. Bringing it up and thanking her anatomy teacher she plunged it right into the heart sending the vampire screaming to the floor.

"She attacked…all bets are off-." The vampire was about to charge her and she was leaning against the wall for support as the attacks to her chest left her a bit winded. Before she knew it though the other vampire keeled out something horrendous before falling to the ground, standing behind him was a shadow of a figure.

"Apologies…this was not how I pictured this going down. Are you alright?" The voice sounded familiar…but she knew it couldn't be who she thought it was.

"Uh yeah…just peachy…why did you save me?" She gripped the stake and noticed the figure keeping to the shadows.

"I am someone who clings to the shadows…but once walked the light. I had a life outside of these walls with a family whom I loved deeply…but not enough to be a permanent fixture in their lives. The life I had lived was perilous and lonely…always on the move hunting those much like what you have seen. I made many mistakes…did things I'm not proud of…but now here before you I hope to make up for lost time."

"Whoa…you are starting to sound like my dad…but he is dead so you can't be him." Juliet began to back away but the figure was now approaching her from the shadows and becoming the ghostly shape of her dead father…but he stood there much alive with his skin pale as moonlight and he wore an amulet…much like the one in his journal.

"I am very much him. I apologize for the way this came about…I did not wish for us meeting like this…especially when these two were given orders to not attack you. There is a proposition I very much want to ask you…and at first it might sound shocking but give it time to sink in. I wish for you to join me…become one of us-."

Juliet was feeling all the emotions bubbling up to the surface and she felt like a little child again knowing her father wouldn't show to her birthday. "You can't be him…he died…you are just some monster who looks like him-."

"I am very much the same man…I have his memories and I know how much he, no I loved you. Join me Juliet…together we can bring order to this tainted world full of unity among creatures all over, this can be a new beginning for us-."

"No…I am a hunter…I won't be turned into something like you!" Juliet raced at him with her stake but he simply stepped to the side and sent her to the ground.

"The longer you fight this the less chance you will have in saving your friends." His words caught her as she hit the ground and pushing up she looks over her shoulder at him.

"What have you done to Maya and Lucas?" Juliet shot him a glare but he held up his hands placating innocence.

"There is still time to save them…but only if you join me. Time is of the essence and lest you wish them to face any sort of harm…you will abide my request." The monster smiled at her and she looked down feeling torn…and yet…even if she knew the two could handle it they had already faced down werewolves to rescue her. "What is your decision?"

* * *

Lucas heard the echoing of their footsteps after they let Juliet go her own way. Holding onto Maya's hand he ponders on just how big this place is. "How long do you think like this place existed-?"

"Why did you let her go off on her own?" Maya interrupted and he smiled softly expecting this. Maya really did care about people…it just took a bit for people to know she had a certain way of going about it, case in point…her friendship with Riley.

"Maya if we went with her she would just be reminded of what happened to her with the werewolves and the training you gave her. She needs to find her own way…let things sink and go from there. I know you worry about her…I do too…but a hunter needs space. When I first began hunting to have my father watching me…it kept on edge and things he mentored me in…went right out the window and I was on my back within seconds of my encounter, intuition and training gone. Next time I went out hunting…it was on my own and things just flowed. Juliet has the instincts…she'll be fine-."

"I don't like it," Maya noted, however she didn't say anything else and he laughed lightly. The two of them had managed to gain much of their relationship back from the brink of despair after his reaction to being turned. Juliet was right. Being out here did them a lot of good.

Lucas knew there were vampires about and yet none of them showed…deeply troubling in his books. Having gave Maya a lot of his blood he wasn't in top form to fight…but he'd give it his all. "You know what I don't like…this silence…it is too eerie."

"And let me guess…back in Texas it was humdrum and conversations happened around a campfire?" Maya gave him a teasing smile as she put an accent to it all and he ran a hand through his hair.

"No…well maybe a little…someday I will take you to Texas so you can see that life there can be quite pleasing-."

"Thinking of inviting Riley too…cause I can just imagine the three of us there roasting away in the sun only able to come out at night…and even then hoping not to fall into the fire itself while roasting whatever it is you roast…which now that you are a vampire might as well be just the stick."

"You know you tend to have a habit of taking something good and making it miserable…you know that? There is so much more to Texas…and Riley didn't cross my mind but now that you mention her, sure I'll invite her and maybe even Farkle so it can be like the old days…or what little there were of us four hanging out." Lucas heard something and as he turned he saw Juliet.

"Hey you two…been looking for you. I think I found where the lot of them are sleeping…follow me." Juliet led the way and as Lucas was about to follow Maya went to grip his arm.

"I don't like this Lucas…something is up," Maya appeared concerned but Lucas pushed it aside for now, they had some vampires to stake.

"Maya it is Juliet…what could possibly go wrong?" Lucas gave her a playful nudge and as they followed after Juliet the trio eventually made it to a large room and from everywhere vampires came rushing at them. Lucas attempted to defend himself but he was knocked down from all angles finding himself pinned to the ground. Maya managed to hold her own but even she was down with a busted lip and her hair pulled behind her by a rough sized vampire.

"Leave them alone…I did what you asked," Juliet yelled and Lucas looked up to see the shadowy figure emerge. He thought he had seen someone sitting on a throne but passed it as a mere illusion or trick of the eye. As he got closer though he recognized the features of Mark Daniel…father of Juliet…far from dead at that.

"Yes you did Juliet…and I promise not to harm them…much. Take them to the sun chamber…they want to bask in the sunlight as we do, fine, but no amulet." Mark waved at the vampires and as they were hauled off Lucas looked at Juliet who stood there.

"We trusted you…how could you do this?" Lucas called after her but was gagged before dragged off.

"I told you so," Maya noted before she was hauled off as well. Things couldn't look more grim than they did now.

 **Authors note:** Juliet has betrayed Lucas and Maya…and in the next chapter father and daughter will finally hash it out while Lucas and Maya face a really bad sunny situation of sorts. Time is running out as Mark plans to unleash his army of sun worshipping vamps upon the world…stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9 Decision at sunrise

CH.9: Decision at sunrise

Lucas could not believe the betrayal that had just happened. He didn't think Juliet would do something like that…no…she had to have been tricked or something far worse. Vampires could persuade a human through some sort of hypnosis…he couldn't believe she was capable of such deceit with their family history. He had learned later on that Juliet's father and his father hunted together in the day, so, something else had to be up. Struggling against the chains that held him he looked over at Maya who remained perfectly still.

"Uh Maya…why aren't you trying to escape?" Lucas looked at his girlfriend but she wouldn't look back at him. "Did I do something-?"

"I don't know Ranger Rick…you tell me…cause right now we're in here and Juliet is heading down a path she isn't ready for-."

"Whoa…hold up, what makes you think Juliet is being turned?" Lucas could not believe Juliet would sell them out to become part of Mark's twisted sunny side up vampire brooding clan.

"Look at the facts, Juliet was clearly on the other side of the room and her skills as a hunter were hardly what you would call incredible…in fact she was probably you when you were younger. At best I'm thinking she dusted only one vamp, got lucky, and papa dearest comes and cuts her a deal…so she joins him and we are promised safety…but double cross as we're to be burned alive. Is it clear to you yet?"

Lucas shook his head even though it made sense. Part of him wanted to believe Juliet wouldn't sink so low and yet…to be reunited with her dead father…it was a human flaw to wish to be reunited with a lost one. "Say I believe you…what now?"

Maya shrugged as she looked up at the ceiling and he looked as well noting it was closed tight…for now. "It'll be sun up soon which means that ceiling will pull back letting in all that pleasant sun us vampires despise…after that we'll be just some dust to sweep away-."

"I love how you talk romantic when all things look dire," Lucas heaved a sigh as he struggled again but found with little blood in him his strength was at minimal top.

"I tried every method I could…we're stuck Ranger Rick," she leaned back and he noted how resigned she was.

"Well blonde beauty if there ever was anyone I'd be chained up alongside…I'm glad it was you," he aimed a sidelong smile at her and she tossed her hair back with a laugh.

"I wish you would stop calling me that…I'm not beautiful…people take a look at me and roll their eyes thinking I will never amount to anything…till I met Riley that is how I felt as well. Sometimes I wonder why you are with me instead of Riley-."

"Riley is a great girl…but…I'm drawn to you Maya because of your character, the way you stick up for people and how you make me feel. I enjoy the nicknames you give me and how each time you are with me in a room…everyone just disappears. I love you with all my undead heart and can't see myself being with anyone but you. I am glad Riley has Jackson…and even if she didn't that wouldn't change how I feel…and even if we should die…we'll both see each other on the other side."

Maya looked at him like he was crazy but he didn't break the stare. The two of them had this moment…and neither said anything else. Maya was speechless and she could not find an argument or nickname to bail her out. This maybe their final moment…so…might as well end it with silence.

* * *

"Sun will be raising soon Juliet…are you ready?" Juliet stood in the chamber her father had procured for himself…he was wearing a robe with a sun on the back. The thought of turning into a vampire was not the most thrilling adventure she saw herself fulfilling…in fact it felt more like an ending instead of a beginning.

Juliet wore a white backless dress that accentuated her figure and made her feel like she was going to a prom. She wore Josie's makeup from when she was human and the heels on her feet made her a bit taller. Nervousness was beginning to rise up into her throat making her taste the bile of what could be sickness threatening to shoot forth…and yet she swallowed it down knowing whatever version of her father would disapprove.

"Can I see Lucas and Maya before we do this? I mean…you did say they would be safe and it is only customary in any agreement-."

"Why do you care so much for them…they are vampires are they not?" Mark turned to look at her and he noted the raised brow and cold features that used to make her excited to see him.

"Yes, well, they maybe vampires but they are my friends. We were friends with the Friars remember…and with Maya…I always pictured having a younger sister like her, though she acts mature for her age. I don't want them to hate me after what I did…if I can only explain-."

"You will make new friends Juliet…stop wasting your last moments of breath on those who won't be around to-." Mark apparently caught onto his mistake too late as Juliet picked up on that.

"Father…you weren't going to agree to our arrangement were you?" Juliet felt her cheeks flare and her hands were bunched into fists at her hips.

"Juliet…it was necessary for you to join me. I can't let you take down all that has been achieved by these vampires…there is so much good that can be done once we get away from here. With Lucas and Maya gone all that will be left is the girl on the boat-."

Juliet took a step back remembering the girl on the boat, Beth, Lucas's cousin and the beauty in her life. She couldn't allow him to hurt her…for him to kill Lucas and Maya. She could wait to be turned then spring into action…maybe warn Beth but in that time Lucas and Maya would be dead…deader than now. If she had any hope in saving everyone she'd have to do what she felt would kill her inside…and that meant taking down the one person who had raised her…partly.

"I'm sorry dad…but a line has to be drawn and now is that time!" Juliet took a fighting stance but all she got was a cold laughter from her father.

"Oh Juliet…I thought I raised you smarter than this, I mean challenging me when I have all this power, you must have an early death sentence. I wished to spare killing you fully so I could bring you into all this, a new future, but without a soul I have nothing holding me back from killing you. Your friends will be dead as the sun rises so…unless you have hunter skills I am unaware of this will be a brutal fight."

Juliet braced herself and soon was sent flying into the wall as his fist collided with her chest. The impact sent her breath out of her body and she fell to her knees clutching at her chest. Coughing up blood she pushes herself up and then is held up against the wall with a steel grip clutching her windpipe. Mark was staring at her with those dead eyes and his fangs were extending…no matter how much she struggled it only caused him to tighten his hold on her. Dots were lining her vision and her struggles were growing fainter. Was this it?

The twang of an arrow was heard before her father let out a grunt dropping her to the ground. Juliet breathed in the air and as she looked over she saw a familiar figure in the doorway with blood about her. "Save damsel in distress…check. Better shape up Red cause your father don't look none too pleased. I took care of a few of the vamps on my way in…put up a quite a struggle but my bow has yet to fail me."

"You…I thought you were on the boat-?" Mark pulled the arrow from his shoulder but Beth already had another arrow lined up in her bow before releasing it sending it into his leg.

"I got bored so followed the trail here…I think next time you might want to consider camouflaging the place better…assuming there is a next time…sure hope not cause I don't want a repeat story of this going down in my books."

"Beth…your cousin and his girl are trapped…go help them!" She gave her a smile watching as she was blown a kiss before departing. Rising up she saw her father looking like he was taken at a casino of all his money.

"Juliet…consider what you are doing…I am still your father…" He removed the arrow and threw it aside and as he raced at her she anticipated his move and ducked down and let him go over her and roll along the floor.

"You stopped being my father long ago…I can't believe I betrayed my friends in hopes of us being a family again…what a fool I was." Juliet picked up the wooden arrow and proceeds over to him as he stood up.

"I won't die…not until my vision becomes a reality!" Mark charged forth and attacked her sending an attack into her stomach sending her keeling over and as he grabbed at her arm she winched as he pulled it back. Hearing the snap she cried out and sent the arrow into his leg hard.

Mark cried out as well and as she watched her arm hang there she sought out the other arrow while her father removed the arrow deep within his leg, the same leg Beth had shot. Bending down she heads over to him and as he turns around she plunges the arrow straight into his chest. "Y-You…what have you done…this was our chance…"

"Goodbye father…" She removed the arrow watching as he fell to the floor. Catching the amulet she walks out of the room.

* * *

Sunlight was pouring into the room and Lucas could see it pouring down in all its magnificence. If he could hold Maya's hand he would but unfortunately they made it so they couldn't hold hands. "I love you Maya."

Maya was silent for a bit longer before she opened her mouth. "I love you too Lucas…always will."

He could feel the heat searing into his skin and his mouth parted open in a silent scream. Maya was grinding her teeth refusing to scream in her final moments. The room was so bright and this was the first time he had felt the sun in its full force since the last day he was human…which was around the day the school was brought forward into a unified form.

Opening his eyes he sees the door open and Beth runs in carrying an amulet. It was the same amulet the vampires wore to be in the sun. The only problem was there was only one of them. "Hey cous…looks like you are in a jam…bad news though…only got one amulet to save one of you with."

Lucas didn't have to think twice. "Give it to Maya…she deserves to be in the sunlight…she deserves to live. I've done so much to hurt her…she can use this time to start anew…find someone who is-."

"Huckleberry…don't you think of putting that amulet on me…you need it to start anew and find someone who is right for you-."

"You guys are burning alive and you both wish for the other to find someone else…I'm not sure if that is romantic or disgusting. Seriously if that is the way you two think of each other this amulet might as well go to no one-."

"Hey…sorry I'm late…I got an amulet," Juliet had hurried in clutching onto her broken arm by the looks of it.

"Oh look problem solved…now you two are stuck with each other," Beth took the amulet and placing the first one on Maya and then on himself the ray of the sun ceases its burning. They had taken quite a bit of exposure…however he imagined they would heal given enough rest. The feeling of the sun…it felt different on him somehow than he'd imagine.

"We should probably let them out…and maybe see ourselves out before any vampires see fit to exact revenge on us." Juliet suggested. Lucas nodded his head figuring the four of them would have much to talk about on their way home. Home…that carried a certain weight now that he could be in the sun. He knew Maya was looking at him but he had a lot to think about.

 **Authors note:** With the sun rise a new day is upon Lucas and Maya who can both walk in the sun now. However Lucas has a decision to make now that he can walk in the sun and whether that decision takes him back to Texas or stay in New York with Maya it is hard to say. Meanwhile Juliet has her own dilemma facing new territory with Beth. Final chapter coming up next.


	10. Chapter 10 Parting paths

CH.10: Parting paths

Maya stood on the boat leaving behind their adventures in the Amazon. Beth had impeccable timing as she managed to save them from being burnt alive…not to mention taking out a number of vampires. There were a few who got away but they checked and none had stowed away onboard, so all is well that ends well right? Lucas was keeping to himself and she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking. It all went back to the night she turned him and the frustration he had over not being able to do the things he loved…which included Texas.

Texas was his first home…and Texas would always be in his heart, well, body she should say. Most of his family lived in Texas and many fond memories also rested there. Beth told them she was planning on heading home once their adventure was over. She could see this did not sit well with Juliet as she too had taken up the moping. Beth made it clear she had only room for one person to travel back with her…and originally that one person was Lucas.

Beth had confessed learning that Lucas had become a vampire sort of unsettled her at first and she wasn't sure how their hunter family would take to the news. However now that he could walk in the sunlight, and seeing what type of person he was…it made her change her mind. Maya kept quiet during this entire exchange not sure what to say to that. This was his chance to go home…maybe find a girl who could treat him right and give him that future he wanted…in Texas. Now that she could be in the sunlight she could pursue her art in fuller context and after graduating put her art in full perspective.

So many futures lie in wait over one answer…it really sat with ya. She stood near the bow of the boat looking out at the sun in full swing and holding out her hand noting its color. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she found herself content. Back in that room what Juliet said made sense…both she and Lucas were trying to get the other to move on…and they both saw each other with someone else. This ride back could be their last in a relationship…wow that was heavy…she honestly thought it'd always be her and Lucas vs. the world…now it seemed like she would be doing all that fighting on her own, kinda depressing once it was broken down like that.

"Mind if I join you?" Maya lifted her head and noted the red head was holding herself. She looked like she could use the company and she wasn't about to object…even if she had betrayed them.

"Seeing how it is a party of one right now…I think I can squeeze you in," Maya gestured to her right and as she stood by her she noticed she had been crying as well.

"I just want to say how sorry I am for…well…everything. I realize I broke your trust back there and I can understand if you never want to train me again. I was hoping to be out of your hair and go to Texas with Beth…but seems she is set on taking Lucas…" Juliet grew quiet and she understood.

"It is fine really…I think we both knew this was coming the moment our lives were saved from the oven back there. Lucas deserves to be happy…and that happiness comes from going back home where everything he is familiar with is. Perhaps there is a silver lining to my having turned him…we just weren't meant to be."

Maya did not expect her to comment on that…how could she having known them for such a short period of time. The sound of the birds rising above the canopy of trees seemed to be a farewell from them and she wished she had brought something to draw with…or even paint. The beauty of the Amazon…she would never forget it. Moving her hair behind her ear she moves from the rail and goes to take a seat.

"Who gets to decide who is meant to be?" Juliet's question hung in the air and Maya tilted her head to the side pondering it. "I believe just cause two people want the other to be happy with someone else doesn't entirely mean they are open to the idea. To be placed in a situation where one's life is on the line…I read one usually says things they don't mean or things are put on display. To me, it is the part after the stuff is said that matters…what goes down from there. You two say you love each other…but…just how far does that love go?

"I loved my father…even for all his flaws and missed parties he was still a big part of my life. The day he died…I wanted to avenge his death, do damage to those who took him from me. After finding out he lived…that love was still there but I became weak and pulled into another side of him…a side I soon realized was not him. When I..I…killed him for one brief moment I thought I saw the man I loved…but he was too far gone for me to really have a real conversation with. I realize this has nothing to do with your situation…but I wanted to air my feelings while also helping you with yours."

Maya nodded her head after hearing the girl speak. She was right…there was still time it was all a matter of whether she and Lucas would talk…or let the other go away? Rising from her seat she pulls Juliet into a hug and the girl places her good arm around her. "If Lucas does leave…I will continue your training…just don't expect me to go easy on you cause you have one working arm."

Juliet laughs and as they pull back she cracks a grin. "Alright…sensei…but don't expect me to take too many hits before surprising you with some of my own…I know it sounds weak but best I could come up with."

Maya nods her head and watches as Juliet heads off leaving her by herself…again. Riley would be wanting to know what happened after this…she wasn't entirely sure what to tell her once she was in that bay window of theirs. "Hey."

Maya turned to the sound of his voice and blinked a few times. "Hi." This wasn't awkward at all.

"Hey…so…can we talk?" Lucas had his hands in his pockets and she imagined he had been talking to Beth. There was no point in delaying this conversation…best to get it over with like a Band-Aid.

"Sure…lay it on me Huckleberry what has your cowboy hat hanging so low?" Maya gestured at the seat next to her and as he sat down she joined him.

"Cute, look, I was hoping we could have a serious conversation…so Ranger Rick and Ranger Roy can take a backseat for this ok?" Lucas turned to her all serious like and she nodded her head.

The two of them sat there a bit listening to the other breathe while the wind played through their hair. The sound of the water being pushed down by the boat made her wonder about someone who had to use the restroom. The silence was not working for her…and she felt like if neither of them spoke she'd push him overboard. Of course she would hate to do so because than regret would take over and what would she tell his parents…she did not want to have that conversation.

"I talked to Beth-." Lucas began but Maya found herself unable to let him finish. Maybe it was the thought of losing him that drove her to do this.

"Lucas…I know you are leaving for Texas. I get it…Texas is your home and you want to be with your family and friends. I just want you to know that…I'm ok with this. I thought I'd be more upset but really…you deserve to be happy and if Texas is where your heart is fondest…I don't wish to be the one to hold you back. So…go on back home Cowboy…back to where you truly belong."

It would be the toughest thing she never did, she knew that, and yet she didn't want to be the cause of Lucas being unhappy. Placing a hand over his she expected him to look relieved and they would part ways with some sappy words of displayed affection, strained as it might be like how they'd keep in contact or they'd always be friends. The thing she did not expect was him holding her down.

"Is that how you really feel? You would just send me off to Texas…without a fight? Maya I talked to Beth…and do you know what I did?" He looked at her now and she couldn't look away…not even if she wanted to.

Watching as his face loomed before hers she felt her lower lip tremble and her eyes waver, her chest was pushing in and out mimicking human breathing. This was all too much for her…every fiber of her being was screaming internally as to what it was that talk entailed.

"I turned her down Maya…I told her that my heart was not in Texas…my heart was in the person who took it from me…you. I love you Maya…and yes part of me will always love Texas but you are my life now, sure we hit a few road bumps along the way…every couple does and the true strength comes from those who stick around. I think the real question is, well, is if you want me to stay or go cause-."

Maya pulled him to her kissing his lips fully, her hand raking his hair through her fingers as she held the kiss long as permitted. Pulling back she gazes into his eyes and presses her forehead against his. "I don't want you to go…Lucas…I want you to stay with me forever. I know I said all that stuff…but…truth is I'd be miserable without you. We still have High School to tackle and then…well…after that who knows what the world will hold for us. And back there-."

It was Lucas's turn to kiss her and she melted into his body feeling his muscles through his shirt and whimpering into the kiss before smiling and resting her body against his. "People say things under stress…maybe it was true and maybe it wasn't…but it is safe to say we can look past it for now and leave it for another day."

Maya nods her head as she closes her eyes feeling safe in his arms. It would be a few days till they got home but she was glad for the time to patch things up with Lucas. Home never sounded so sweeter.

* * *

Juliet had left Maya to go check up on Beth as she stood at the wheel. The ride back would be a long one and as she took a breath she realized just how much she loved breathing. If she had been turned into a vampire…would Beth kill her? She pondered that for a bit and learning there was only one ticket to go to Texas with Beth…she faced the facts that Lucas would be the one going. It saddened her but she had to come to accept this…and maybe she and Maya would bond as sisters.

"Hey you…mind coming up here for a bit?" Juliet lifted her head and noted that Beth was calling to her. Shrugging her shoulders she proceeds up to join the Captain of the boat and stood off to the side.

"Everything boat shape and all?" Juliet inquires wondering if she wasn't pulling her weight; if not maybe she could make an adjustment to making the trip easier.

"Hmm…well…I could use a rest at the wheel so if you don't mind taking it for a bit that would be great." Beth took a step to the side and Juliet quickly handled the wheel…to the best of her ability.

"So…it is really pretty out here…I bet you take a lot of girls sight-seeing huh?" Juliet didn't know if she was overstepping her boundaries but she saw Beth take it in stride and sighed.

"Honestly…since getting my license to take people places most of the time it is older people, some party going people and some drunks at times…but a girl would need to be extra drunk just to make a pass at me…though not sure I'd notice much as still learning to deal with this. The thing is…till I met you…I didn't really get excited about the same sex."

Juliet found herself doing a double take and had to keep her eyes on the watery road before them. She made her excited…wow…that was heavy. She didn't know what to say and figured Beth would continue talking lest she was required to say something to make this less awkward…which she would do if it were needed. Thankfully Beth spoke…but when she did her voice was closer to her ear and her heart raced.

"Lucas turned down the invitation to go back to Texas…so…you want to be my plus one?" Beth ran her fingers along her shoulders and Juliet nodded her head before she could form a coherent thought into an actual answer.

"Yes Beth…yes I will go with you to Texas." Juliet figured there were plenty of hunters to help her train in Texas and she imagined with Lucas having turned down Texas this would give Lucas and Maya time to mature in their relationship.

"Great…we'll tell the happy couple when we get to the dock…for now…how about we try some of that kissing?" Juliet turned and was met with Beth's mouth. Kissing her back as she snuck her arms around her she managed to keep one eye ahead and one eye closed. The kissing was sensational and the feel of her body against hers was something else entirely. It was the perfect ending to a long trip and she could tell things from here would only get better.

THE END

 **Authors note:** So there it is…I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I hope I didn't disappoint any with the Lucaya, which is my favorite pairing of Girl Meets World. Originally I went into this noting how there wasn't a lot of Lucaya in the Supernatural and from there ran with an idea I had. With sequels it is hard to tell how many have read the first story or decide to read the sequel beforehand, whatever your preference I hope it was satisfactory in the end. I wanted to send everyone off happily though it could have gone many ways. See you around.


End file.
